1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the subject invention pertains to a rotary electrical connector which is releasably mounted between the telephone cord and the handset. The apparatus will prevent the cord from becoming severely twisted or tangled regardless of the number of times the handset is rotated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone handset cords constantly twist or tangle when used over an extended period of time. A severely twisted cord looks unsightly, interferes with normal telephone use and becomes permanently deformed. What is needed is a small, light weight and unobtrusive rotary electrical connector which is easily releasably mountable to the "plug-in" type of handset cord and the handset to prevent the tangling of the handset cord during the normal use of the telephone.
While rotary electrical connector devices have been disclosed in the prior art, nowhere is there disclosed a rotary electrical connector for use with a modern "plug-in" type of telephone and which is releasably mounted to the telephone handset cord and to the handset.